MAP11: Storage Facility (TNT: Evilution)
MAP11: Storage Facility is the eleventh map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Dean Johnson and uses the music track "Let's Kill At Will". thumb|300px|Map of MAP11 Walkthrough Collect the shotgun and eight extra shells. The northern building contains several few sergeants and imps, as well as a blue armor. The building immediately south contains fewer monsters, but provides the super shotgun. There are also monsters waiting to the south of this building. A chaingunner is in the tower just west of these two small buildings. You can retrieve a computer map from this tower. A Revenant will try sniping rockets at you, but they are easily dodged. You can either kill it with the super shotgun, or run past them. On easy difficulty, you can collect invisibility in the southwest corner. On the southern end, there are imps, and a rocket launcher within a 5-pointed star. Collecting the rocket launcher will release an Arch-Vile. The megasphere is visible, but can only be reached by a damage boost from the Arch-Vile. The south east corner contains a berserk pack, and a chainsaw. If you explore the buildings, destroy any barrels you see before they become an issue. When you are finished your work outside, enter one of the two usable doors (located on the center and left) to the central building. When you enter, collect either the red or blue key before heading to the exit. The blue key is located in the center section of the facility. To reach it, simply climb the crates. First, climb onto the brown crates either from the central connector or by following the left wall from the entrance of the center section. Note that the center section has two traps. When crossed, they will allow monsters to teleport into the area. The first trap is avoided simply by using the central connector rather than climbing the crates from the ground. The second trap is after the crate-stair to the southern red-key door, and is avoided by jumping across the corner. The second trap can also be ignored by choosing the northern red key door when reaching the exit. The red key is located in the left section of the facility. To reach it, you need to pass through either the northern or southern connector between the left and center sections. The southern connector provides direct access, while the northern connector requires you to travel through the room first. If you only have the blue key, you must use the door to the south of the eastern section. If you only have the red key, you must use the red-key doors within the facility. From inside the exit area, you can pass through the doors without the red key, but you must have the blue key to return outside. If you fall down (or enter by the blue key door), you can climb back to the upper area by using the crates in the south-west corner of the room. The most direct path to the exit is from the northern connector from the central section. However, a plasma gun is reachable if you choose the southern connector (or climb the crates). Secrets Official # The inside of the large warehouse building in the center of the map is divided into roughly three sections: the western and central sections are accessible through unlocked doors from the outside; while the eastern third of the building is locked by red and blue doors from both inside and out. The western and central thirds are connected by three short hallways between them. Enter the middle of the three hallways (at ground level). Halfway through the hallway is a wall with a yellow/black caution stripe along its bottom; open it up to reveal a secret area with a medikit and security armor. # Inside secret #1, press the use key on the southern wall to lower it like a lift (see the non-official secret #2 right below). Non-official # Just outside the facility you will see a megasphere in a seemingly unreachable location, resting atop some crates. The only way to reach this powerup without cheating is to use the nearby Arch-Vile's attack (the one triggered when you grab the rocket launcher from the 5-point star-shaped damaging floor) to throw yourself up there. Obviously, you'll need to be in good health to do so. Alternatively, in source ports that allow jumping and pushing barrels around (such as Zandronum), you can move one to the crates and jump on it to reach the megasphere. # The lift mentioned as official secret #2 (see above) is required to collect a hidden item. The center of the first hidden room will open a door when you cross a mid-line, located in the southern-most hall. Wait until the lift is about to go back up before crossing the mid-line and entering the lift. As soon as you reach the top of the lift, quickly open the brown door in front of you and run into the open room across the hall, where you'll find a megasphere. The door is set to only open for a very short period before closing (but the trigger that opens it is repeatable), so it may take a few tries to reach. On Ultra Violence or higher, there is a Chaingunner embedded in the back half of the door that will keep it open until he moves (when the door tries to close, it will hit his head and reopen). This allows the player to potentially access this secret at a more leisurely pace. Alternatively, it is possible to lower the lift (which also opens the megasphere door) and then quickly climb the crates nearby on the east. This way the player will not be hindered by the lift's delay to reach the megasphere in time. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map11.png|Outside of the storage facility End of Level Message You hear the grinding of heavy machinery ahead. You sure hope they're not stamping out new hellspawn but you're ready to ream out a whole herd if you have to. They might be planning a blood feast but you feel about as mean as two thousand maniacs packed into one mad killer. You don't plan to go down easy. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP11 demos from the Compet-N database * rec.games.computer.doom.help post about "unreachable" megasphere, by Ty Halderman Storage Facility (TNT: Evilution) Category:Dean Johnson levels